Blake Belladonna (α)
Blake Belladonna is a major character from RWBY. She made her Convergence debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Blake is one of the protagonists from the popular web series RWBY. She is a Huntress-in-Training, or rather, a student of Beacon Academy that trains Huntresses to fight off the monsters that plague the world of Remnant. She is a member of Team RWBY, acting as a partner alongside Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and the team leader, Ruby Rose. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Blake's exact whereabouts were before The Sovionok Camp Incident, but the point in time from where she comes from could easily be anywhere from before, during, or after the second volume of the RWBY series. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident Blake was a fairly active participant within the event, interacting with the likes of Shiki Ryougi, Orie Valadier, and even Ruby Rose, though the two of them would note that they were from different worlds, as the Ruby from Blake's world (and everyone else for that matter) is implied to be unaware of the Murder Game phenomena, among other fellow Survivors. She was notably exasperated with many of the other camp residents' nonchalance throughout the event, frustrated that a number of them were so accepting of the situation, and took a more active role in attempting to stop what was happening. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident After the defeat of Aku in the climax of the event, Blake would exchange goodbyes with Ruby, even though the two of them were from different dimensions, before proceeding to return to her home world safely along with Shiki Ryougi. Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - The protagonist of RWBY, who made her Convergence debut in Monokuma Rising. As the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby is a close friend and ally of Blake in her original canon. It should be noted that the incarnation of Ruby that appears within the Convergence series is from a different world than this incarnation of Blake, due to several differences within their worlds. * Yang Xiao Long - Another major protagonist of RWBY who also made her debut in Monokuma Rising. Ruby's half-sister, Blake and Yang have worked closely together as allies and friends, as the two of them are part of Team RWBY together as well. It is assumed that this incarnation of Blake is from a different world from every incarnation of Yang that has appeared within the Convergence Series so far. * Shiki Ryougi - The protagonist of Kara no Kyōkai who, likewise, made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Though initially mistrustful of one another, with Blake wary of Shiki due to her nature even before she was outed as Traitor, circumstances led to them forging a shaky alliance and friendship, which spurred them to cooperate for much of the event. Trivia * Blake means "black" in Old English. Belladonna means "fair lady" (bella donna) in Italian, and it is also the name of the toxic plant, commonly known as "deadly nightshade". This plant commonly bears black berries, which lends to Blake's black color theme. * Supposedly, she prefers drinking tea over coffee. * Blake makes an appearance in the non-canon side story, The Garden of Remnant. * Reception of Blake's portrayal has been highly positive for her heroic perseverance. In the second Convergence Series Award Show she was nominated for Best Hero, though she lost to Aqua, and Couple Most Likely to Happen in a Crossover with Ruby Rose. Additionally, for the category specific to The Sovionok Camp Incident she was a nominee for Best Character Prologue and the recipient of Best Female Character. * Blake is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:RWBY characters Category:The Garden of Remnant